Always wait you
by hagiwara nachi
Summary: Update chapter2/END/ :: Matanya yang indah itu seperti sebutir kelereng besi yang berpijar dalam kobaran api. Tidak dapat membuktikan alibi, membuat waktunya habis bersama dua penyidik dari kepolisian/RnR?/Last Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi_

_if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /_

_Warning : Typo(s), OoC, DLDR, Alur terombang-ambing (?), __No Chara Bashing_

_Happy Reading Minna_

Keheningan malam menyeruak bagai kegelapan tak berujung. Jangankan cahayanya, bulanpun enggan menampakan wujud. Pemuda berkuncir satu itu terus menapaki jalan kecil berbatu. Pantulan sinar dari benda silinder di tangannya tak mampu memberi penerangan secara sempurna. Sesekali telapak kakinya menyandung bebatuan yang ukurannya lebih besar dibandingkan batu lainnya. _Sial_, sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan jalur terbaik saat keadaan cahaya remang seadanya.

Rintik hujan turun perlahan. Wajahnya berubah masam kala mendapat momen menyebalkan. Kali ini langkahnya dipercepat dua kali lipat. Genangan air mulai memenuhi lubang-lubang yang terukir abstrak di permukaan bumi. Tak lama setelah berlari kencang, pemuda itu sampai pada tujuannya. Sebuah rumah berpagar tinggi. Megah, itulah yang akan kau katakan ketika melihat bangunan besar seperti istana yang berdiri kokoh di antara rumah kecil lainnya.

"TEMARI …!" Teriaknya lantang di bawah hujan yang kian menderas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Always Wait You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TEMARI …! TEMARI …!" entah apa yang merasuki Shikamaru, ia berteriak lantang meneriaki nama Temari. Karura, ibu Temari hanya menangis menatap kamar putrinya yang berantakan. Beberapa polisi menghalangi Shikamaru di muka kamar. Garis polisi cukup membuat peringatan tak seorang pun diizinkan masuk ke dalamnya.

Noda darah mengering pada bagian pintu balkon di lantai, tapi tubuh pemilik darah tak berada di tempat. Semalam Temari berada sendiri di rumah. Hingga ibunya kembali, tak satupun kecurigaan muncul bahwa putrinya telah menghilang. Ketika pagi menjelang, Karura hanya menemukan kamar yang bersimbah darah. Puterinya hilang, pintu balkon terbuka lebar. Dimana putrinya? Apa yang terjadi?

"Siapa orang-orang yang dihubungi korban belum lama ini?" Seorang Detektif dari kepolisian mencoba mengintrogasi beberapa orang terdekat Temari. Hatake Kakashi, begitu nama yang terukir di pengenalnya.

"Hanya teman-temannya, aku tak pernah melihat putriku bersama orang asing." Isak tangis terdengar di sela-sela penjelasan Karura, ibu Temari.

"Dugaan sementara masih belum jelas, jika ini kasus perampokan, harusnya ada barang yang hilang. Tapi sepertinya hanya korban yang menghilang."

"Beberapa pekan lalu, ia mendapat surat ancaman bahawa ia akan mati." Tak hanya berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, sembari mendengar introgasi yang sedang terjadi. Sebisanya, Shikamaru menjelaskan beberapa hal yang ia ketahui belakangan.

Anggota kepolisian itu mengganti sudut pandangnya, ia manatap penuh tanya, "Apa? Bagaimana kronologinya? Apa surat itu masih ada?"

"Entahlah Temari membuangnya."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang dilakukan korban?"

Masih dalam pertanyaan yang membingungkan, Kakashi terus mencari sumber informasi untuk penyidikannya.

"tidak ada yang aneh?"

"Yang tersakiti?"

"Mungkin Itachi dapat menjawabnya" Shikamaru menatap tanpa objek yang jelas, tapi tatapannya tajam, seperti mengingat segala hal yang terlibat dengan gadis yang ia cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tiga hari yang lalu..._

KAU AKAN MATI!

Kertas berbentuk persegi tak sempurna itu nampaknya ditarik paksa dari sebuah buku. Bukan itu, bukan karena bentuknya yang tak sempurna, melainkan isi pesan yang berisikan pesan kematian. Siapa pula orang yang tega menulis pesan tersebut dan meletakkannya di loker Temari.

"Kau punya musuh?" Shikamaru menatap cemas, seingatnya selama ini Temari tak pernah bertengkar dengan siapapun. Apa karena Temari siswa teladan? Tidak mungkin, Temari selalu berada pada urutan kedua setelah Shikamaru. Seharusnya yang mendapat surat tersebut adalah Shikamaru, jika memang ditujukan karena posisi Temari sebagai siswa teladan.

Temari menggeleng pelan, baginya ini sudah sangat mengusik. Tak sampai sebulan mereka akan menghadapi kelulusan. Belum pernah ia berbuat masalah dengan orang lain. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Ia menerima surat kaleng seperti ini. Ingin membalas? Menyelesaikan masalah? Bahkan ia tidak tahu kemana harus mencari pengirim surat ini.

Muram, keadaan ini sudah menguasai Temari sejak mendapat surat tersebut. Keduanya melangkah pelan memasuki kelas. Harusnya di minggu-minggu terakhir berada di sekolah di lalui dengan keceriaan untuk kenangan terkahir. Tapi, Temari malah mendapat masalah seperti ini.

"Shikaaaa …" Wanita berkuncir kuda menyambutnya di muka kelas, memeluk erat lengannya, "Shika, ayo kita buat album kenangan." Ajaknya manja.

Dengan paksa Shikamaru melepas lengan wanita itu "Seperti orang bodoh saja. Temari ayo kita ke perpustakaan." Melihat keadaan kelas yang kacau balau membuatnya berinisiatif untuk menenangkan perasaan sahabatnya di perpustakaan.

Temari tak menjawab, ia melangkah mendahului Shikamaru yang mengajaknya. Tanpa memeperdulikan Ino, Shikamaru mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kenapa selalu Temari!"

Spontan saja keluhan Ino memancing gelak tawa beberapa siswa yang menyaksikan penolakan itu.

"Sudahlah Ino, mereka sudah 6 tahun bersama. Sepertinya Shikamaru hanya tertarik pada Temari." Salah satu dari kerumunan siswa perempuan yang berkumpul tak jauh dari muka kelas, angkat bicara.

Siapa yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Ino kepada Shikamaru. tak terhitung lagi, sudah berapa kali ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Shikamaru, tapi pemuda itu selalu menolak. Entah apa yang menjadi alasannya, sudah menjadi perbincangan umum yang mengatakan bahwa Shikamaru menyukai Temari yang selalu bersamanya selama 6 tahun.

"Aku benci wanita itu, dari dulu aku sangat membencinya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minumlah …" bongkahan es berbetuk dadu kecil terapung ringan di dalam gelas berisi air tak berwarna. Meski cuaca tergolong pagi untuk menyeduh minuman dingin seperti itu, kesejukannya mungkin dapat membantu Temari mendinginkan kepalanya yang mulai terusik surat ancaman seperti itu.

"Terima kasih, Shika …" sudut bibirnya mencoba tersenyum, meskipun terlihat jelas kerisauan yang ia hadapi.

"Itu hanya surat kaleng, tak perlu takut." Serunya menepuk pelan pundak Temari.

"Ya, semoga saja begitu. Cukup bertahan beberapa minggu sebelum kelulusan kita." Otaknya berusaha memutar seluruh kejadian yang membuat beberapa orang tesakiti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seminggu yang lalu..._

Setelah beberapa kali berbunyi dalam sehari. Gema bel terakhir di seluruh gedung sekolah kali ini mengisyaratkan jam pelajaran benar-benar usai. Secara serentak riuh terdengar dari seluruh kelas, rata-rata meneriaki kegirangan akan masa pelik yang usai. Suara derak lantai akibat gesekan kursi juga menambah ritual jam akhir sekolah. Tidak dengan Temari, meskipun keadaan sekitar hiruk pikuk menyibukan diri sendiri, ia masih diam di kursinya.

"Ayo pulang ..." Shikamaru berdiri di ujung mejanya, ransel hitam telah menggantung di bahu kanannya. Hanya satu tali yang ia gunakan untuk menggantung ranselnya itu, sementara satu tali ia biarkan menjuntai begitu saja.

"Duluan saja, aku punya janji dengan Itachi ..."

"Hn? Itachi?" alisnya berkerut, sejak kapan Temari suka membuat janji dengan orang lain.

"Iya, beberapa hari yang lalu, ia menemuiku di kantin dan mengatakan hari ini ia memintaku menunggunya sepulang sekolah."

"Terserah kau saja, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ada rasa mengganjal di hatinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kecemburuan tidak bisa mengekang sahabatnya itu. _Aku bukan siapa-siapanya._

Ia melangkah meninggalkan Temari, beberapa hal sudah ia ketahui dengan sendirinya. Pertama, urusan Itachi pasti berhubungan dengan cinta. Kedua, jika Itachi menyatakan perasaannya mungkin saja Temari menerimanya. Tidak, mungkin bisa jadi ia akan menolaknya.

"Yo! Shika ...!" tiga siswa laki-laki menghampirinya, membuyarkan lamunannya akan apa yang Temari lakukan dalam pertemuannya di kelas.

Laki-laki bertubuh gemuk membuka percakapannya, "Apa kau akan ikut bermain _baseball_?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, jarang sekali ia menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain kecuali Temari. Hanya gadis itu yang menjadi sahabat terbaiknya. Meskipun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua, Setiap libur tidak dapat disebut sebagai kencan karena mereka hanya dua insan yang saling bersahabat, bukan sepasang kekasih.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Temari bersama si Uciha itu ..." Iris _Lavender-_nya menatap iba.

Meskipun tak mengakui, tapi ketiga teman SMP-nya itu telah mengetahui perasaan yang sudah lama dipendam Shikamaru.

"Itachi? Bagaimana kau tahu Temari akan bertemu dengannya?" iris-nya menatap ketiga temannya secara bergantian, pandangan jelas menyiratkan kebingungan. _Apa aku yang tak mengetahui tentang Temari?_

"Kami mendengar gosip dari beberapa anak perempuan di kelas, mereka riuh karena Itachiakan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Temari."

Meskipun pertanyaan dilemparkan kepada si iris _Lavender_, Neji. Si tubuh gemuk itu lebih memilih menjadi penjawab yang terpercaya.

"Di kelasku juga riuh, mereka bilang akan menghabisi Temari, kalau si _Blonde_ itu menerima Itachi"

Ubun-ubunnya terasa panas, bukan keahliaannya mengetahi bagaimana tipe ideal Temari. Yang ia tahu, Temari menyukai Sasuke saat di kelas 2 SMP, tentu hanya Shikamaru yang mengetahui itu. meskipun sakit melihat Temari menangis menahan perasaannya kepada Sasuke, ia tetap menenangkan Temari sebagai sahabat terbaik. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru tak pernah mengajukan rasa cintanya, _itu hanya membuang waktu dan mematahkan hatimu saja Shika_!

"Ah, sudahlah! Bertaruh padaku, kalau Temari tak akan menerimanya... bukan begitu Shika?" Alis kuning-nya terangkat genit, seperti mengetahui selera Temari bukan seperti Itachi.

"Enyahlah kau Naruto!" Shikamaru kembali berjalan menuju kelas, menggeser paksa tiga temannya yang berdiri menghalangi jalan.

"Aku bertaruh Temari tak akan menerima Itachi ..." seru Naruto, saat Shikamaru tak lagi terlihat dari pandangan mereka.

"Aku juga bertaruh, Shikamaru tak akan menyatakan cinta ..." Meskipun sudah jarang bersama, tapi Choji mengetahui sifat Shikamaru, orang yang sudah ia kenal saat usia mereka masih seumur jagung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf_, _Aku tidak bisa menerimamu ..." Temari tertunduk sopan, sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Itachi.

"Kenapa? Karena Sasuke?"

Ia tersentak kaget mendengar nama Sasuke keluar begitu saja sebagai alasan ia tak menerima. Ada rasa tidak enak di dalam hatinya. Meskipun bukan alasan yang tepat, akan tetapi bagaimana bisa Itachi menjadikan saudara sepupunya sebagai saingan dalam percintaan.

"B –bukan itu maskudku."

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau menyukai Sasuke saat masih di SMP, waktu itu aku lihat surat cinta darimu tergeletak di kamar. Sejak itu aku memperhatikanmu dan mulai menyukaimu."

Belum sempat ia mencapai daun pintu, langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar penuturan Itachi, _Surat? Jadi, Temari menyatakan cinta?_ Tak pernah terbayang dalam benak Shikamaru bahwa sahabatnya itu menyatakan cinta, Temari tak pernah membicarakannya. Apa karena ia di tolak? Entahlah, fakta ini seakan mengoyak hatinya. Meskipun begitu ia masih berdiri, mendengar dari balik pintu.

"Bukan itu_, _Saat ini aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu. Meskipun ada, aku tak akan menerimamu karena setelah kelulusan ini aku akan berangkat ke luar negeri dan tidak akan pernah kembali."

Ia berlalu meninggalkan Itachi, agaknya ia terlihat gusar dan naik pitam. Satu hal yang tak ingin ia ingat kini diingatkan oleh kakak dari Sasuke sendiri.

"Shika?" langkahnya terhenti, ketika mendapati sahabatnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku kembali karena ada hal yang tertinggal, kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Hn." Temari mengangguk, dan berlalu meninggalkan Itachi yang menatapnya murka.

"Kau menolakku? Kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" Seru Itachi, suaranya masih terdengar meskipun Shikamaru dan Temari sudah melangkah jauh meninggalkan kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Pakailah …" _

_Anak perempuan dengan rambut _blonde_ menyerahkan salah satu pensilnya kepada anak laki-laki berkuncir satu disampingnya. Ia tak mengenal anak perempuan itu, tapi dengan ramahnya ia menyerahkan sebuah pensil kepadanya. _

_Meskipun ragu, anak laki-laki itu menerimanya, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya singkat. _

"_Panggil saja Temari …" _

Baka_! Rutuknya, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa untuk membawa perlengkapan ujian di hari pertama tes ujian masuk SMP Konohagakuen, "Aku Shikamaru"_

"Kau ingat? Waktu itu kau bodoh sekali …" Temari tertawa lepas, sudut matanya basah menahan air mata akibat gelak tawa yang berlebihan. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya, bahwa anak laki-laki kecil, terlihat begitu bodoh bahkan _ingusan_ yang diberikannya pertolongan saat ujian masuk SMP dulu, kini menjadi sahabatnya. Sejak kejadian itu keduanya begitu akrab. Bahkan guru-guru acap kali terlibat ajang perjodohan keduanya.

"Merepotkan." matanya tertutup rapat merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya. Gadis menyebalkan itu telah mengingatkannya pada kejadian bodoh 6 tahun yang lalu. Lama sekali, ia pun tak pernah menyangka persahabatan yang berawal dari sebuah pensil itu terjaga sampai saat ini.

"Hei setelah tamat SMA, kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" Temari ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping sahabatnya itu. Di bawah pohon rindang, keduanya dapat menatap awan putih yang bergumpal indah di rentangan langit biru.

Shikamaru membuka matanya,menatap gadis _blonde _yang berjarak cukup dekat dengannya. "Aku belum berpikir akan kemana? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jauh, keluar negeri …" belum usai Temari menjelaskan tujuannya, pemuda berkuncir satu di sampingnya bangkit dari pembaringan, mendudukan diri menatap sahabatnya.

Ia pun ikut mendudukan diri, menyamakan posisi tubuhnya dengan pemuda disampingnya, "Dari kecil aku ingin sekali bersekolah di luar …" serunya seolah tahu apa yang akan di tanyakan Shikamaru,

"Jika kau melanjutkan keluar negeri, kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Entahlah …"

* * *

Masih terbayang segala hal yang ia lalui bersama gadis _blonde_ itu beberapa pekan lalu, kini ia menghilang, di saat upacara kelulusan sekolah tinggal seminggu lagi.

Shikamaru tertunduk frustasi, berada di atap gedung sekolah, mem–_flashback_ semua memori yang ia lalui bersama.

"Temari, aku mencintaimu ..." Suara Shikamaru di tengah sesegukan, tangisnya pecah tanpa suara. Tak sedikitpun luka yang terlihat di bidang dadanya, tapi itu sakit, menyesakan saraf pernafasannya. Sangat sulit baginya menahan perasaan sakit sedalam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Always Wait You/TBC

* * *

Kembali dengan satu Fic ST yang benar-benar gaje huhu ... sebut saja akibat efek samping dari nilai 0 hasil tes speaking (tutup hidung/ eh muka) :D

semoga terhibur :)

RnR?/Sankyu/:)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi_

_if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /_

_Warning : Typo(s), OoC, DLDR, Alur terombang-ambing (?), No Chara Bashing_

_Happy Reading Minna /Always Wait You/Ch.2  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa aku? Jika ia menolakku, bukan berarti aku berniat membunuhnya!"

Sudah 15 menit berlalu, hanya sangkalan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kasus ini menjadi semakin rumit. Sampai sekarang sulung Uciha itu masih berstatus sebagai saksi. Ia belum bisa dipastikan bersalah atau tidak karena alibinya yang belum terbukti kebenarannya.

"Tapi tidak ada yang dapat membuktikan waktumu berada di rumah saat kejadian." di balik masker hitam yang menutup wajahnya, ia menguap. Sudah dua hari kasus ini belum sampai pada titik terang.

"Harusnya periksa sahabatnya itu! Bukannya mereka punya hubungan spesial …, mungkin saja beberapa orang terdekat sahabatnya yang berniat buruk, karena tidak menyukai kedekatan mereka!" otaknya mulai berpikir bagaimana cara membuat polisi bermasker itu tidak terus menerus menjadikannya tersangka tunggal.

"Maksudmu?"

"Seluruh sekolah juga tahu, seorang gadis bernama Ino sangat menyukai Shikamaru –sahabat Temari. Bisa saja, Ino yang berbuat buruk kepada Temari karena tidak menyukainya." Sedikit keberuntungan baginya pernah mendengar gosip cinta sebelah tangan itu. Andai saja tidak, mana mungkin ia bisa mencari alasan lain.

"Untuk sekarang kau masih menjadi saksi, besok datanglah kemari untuk pemeriksaan lanjutan." Kakashi menutup penyidikannya malam itu. Sudah larut baginya dan bagi saksi di hadapannya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan tanpa bukti.

"Cih, sampai kapanpun aku juga tidak bersalah! Rutuknya sembari keluar menuju tempat parkir, mengambil kendaraan roda duanya yang sudah 1 jam terparkir.

"Minumlah ..."

Asuma mendudukan tubuhnya di atas meja. Kedua matanya ikut memperhatikan saksi yang baru saja diperiksa sahabatnya itu, "Apa dugaanmu?" ucapnya saat Itachi tak terlihat lagi.

"Entahlah, Pemuda barusan bisa saja menjadi tersangka bisa pula tidak." Dari balik maskernya, ia meniup kepulan asap pada minuman hangat yang disajikan rekannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari saksi lain selain Shikamaru dan ketiga temannya, dugaan kuat kasus ini terlibat antara sesama siswa." Idenya kepada Kakashi, Jemarinya membolak-balikkan berkas pemeriksaan terhadap kasus Temari.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." Sorot matanya tajam menatap berkas yang belum menemukan titik terang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku? Aku memang menyukai Shikamaru. Tapi bodoh saja jika aku harus menculik gadis _blonde_ itu!" Bola matanya memutar kesembarang arah. Hari ini jam pelajaran Sejarah memang kosong, akan tetapi ia tidak menghabiskan waktu kosongnya itu di dalam kelas –sekedar bercerita, atau menghabiskan waktu luang. Sebuah panggilan dari _speaker_ sekolah menyerukan namanya untuk datang ke kantor kepala sekolah. Disitu dua orang yang tak ia harapkan untuk berurusan, kini tengah menghujaminya pertanyaan demi pertanyaan.

Keinginan Itachi terkabul, kali ini bukan hanya ia yang menjadi saksi dalam kasus hilangnya puteri dari keluarga Sabaku. Ditemani Tsunade –kepala sekolah, Kakashi dan Asuma melanjutkan penyidikannya memasuki lingkungan Konohagakuen, menyidik beberapa siswa termasuk Ino.

"Ya, apapun alasanmu, kau masuk ke daftar introgasi" liriknya malas. Sengaja atau tidak, setiap siswa yang ditanyai selalu berapi-api. Entah untuk kebutuhan menutupi kejahatan atau karena merasa disalahkan untuk hal yang memang tidak mereka lakukan. Untuk hal seperti ini amarah, kesal dan takut memang terlihat menjadi satu.

Lagi, gadis berkuncir kuda itu menoleh garang, "Sudah ku katakan aku tidak terkait kasus ini! Apa menyukai seseorang itu salah! Memang sakit jika cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan! Apa aku salah mencintainya! Kenapa aku terlibat seperti ini!" lambat laun pandangannya memburam tertutup linangan air mata.

_Ck, sekarang aku mendengar sebuah curahan hati, _"Tidak apa, bukan berarti kau pembunuhnya, kau hanya masuk ke dalam daftar saksi." Ujar Asuma berwajah manis, jemarinya mencolek lengan Kakashi agar ikut menenangkan pelajar dihadapan mereka.

Melihat air muka yang ditunjukan Ino, Kakashi tetap memberinya pertanyaan lagi. Tetapi peduli apa? Yang penting hasil penyidikan bukan? Disampingnya, Tsunade hanya menggeleng melihat kedua polisi itu membuat siswanya menangis.

Matanya makin menatap malas lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berisi keterangan tentang hubungan Ino dan Temari, _Ino Vs Temari dalam hal cinta, Ino membenci Temari yang memenangkan hati Shikamaru, Ino terlalu berlebihan,..._ berbagai macam laporan aneh ditulis dari siswa yang rata-rata berasal dari satu kelas.

"Melihat riwayat pertengkaranmu, kami harus memeriksamu lebih lanjut, yang dibutuhkan sekarang adalah orang yang mampu membuktikan alibimu saat kejadian." Katanya menyimpulkan. Ia melirik Asuma dari bahu kanannya, tampak sang rekan setuju atas kesimpulan pertanyaan itu.

Ino menatap nanar, matanya yang indah itu seperti sebutir kelereng besi yang berpijar dalam kobaran api, nafasnya menderu mencoba mengatur cara bicaranya agar terlihat baik, "Tu-an Po-li-si!" ejanya kuat, "Apa kalian tahu waktu yang kalian tanyakan adalah tengah malam? Bagaimana ada orang yang bisa menjadi saksi bahwa aku telah tidur! Bahkan jika itu orangtuaku, mereka tidak tidur di kamarku!"

Tsunade mengangkat bahunya, saat kedua polisi itu menatapnya dalam arti yang sangat beragam, "Ino, sebagai simpati untuk kasus menghilangnya Temari, bagaimana kalau kau meluangkan waktu untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut sepulang sekolah?" Ucap Tsunade tegas dalam air muka yang ramah, "Jangan khawatir, jika tidak bersalah kenapa harus mengeluarkan urat?"

Bola matanya yang tadi membulat sempurna sedikit merunduk mendengar apa yang dikatakan kepala Konohagakuen itu. Perlahan ia mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya diizinkan pergi kembali ke kelas.

"..., dan bagaimana dengan Itachi yang kudengar telah diperiksa semalam?" lanjutnya bertanya pada dua orang polisi yang masih berada disana.

"Seperti kata –si ekor kuda, tengah malam memang waktu yang sulit mendapatkan saksi untuk alibi. Sama halnya dengan Itachi, tidak ada yang dapat membuktikan dirinya yang tengah menonton sendiri di dalam kamar saat jam kejadian." Terang Asuma.

"Temari ..., ia siswi yang rajin, baik dan tak pernah terlibat kenakalan sekolah." Bila saja keterangannya dapat berguna, Tsunade menjabarkan apa yang ia tahu tentang salah satu siswi terbaik yang dimiliki Konohagakuen.

.

.

.

"Apa? Mereka tanya apa?"

Ingar bingar menyambut kedatangan Ino di dalam kelas. Beberapa temannya mengikuti dari muka pintu hingga ia menghampiri Shikamaru yang duduk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan lengan di atas mejanya.

"Shika! Aku bersumpah tidak tahu apa-apa!" Matanya yang telah sembab sedari tadi kembali basah. Jemarinya mengguncang bahu Shikamaru agar melihatnya, namun sang pemilik tubuh tak merespon.

"Ino, biarkan Shikamaru sendiri ... ia juga terguncang dengan kejadian ini." Jemarinya menarik pelan lengan Ino yang disibukkan mengguncang bahu Shikamaru. Seterusnya Sakura akan dipusingkan dengan keluhan Ino.

"Kau tak apa, Shika?" Choji mendekat setelah kebisingan yang dibuat Ino terdengar menjauh.

Akhirnya ia mengangkat kepala, menatap sendu seisi kelas yang hampir setengah menatapnya, "Ya." Jawabnya lesu.

"Semoga saja, Temari dapat ditemukan sebelum hari kelulusan kita ..." Ujar Choji memanjatkan doa.

.

.

.

Doa adalah impian dan impian melahirkan harapan. Namun, harapan kembalinya Temari hanya angan belaka. Seminggu sejak kejadian itu kini mencapai hari dimana kelulusan dilaksanakan. Penyidikan lanjutan belum membuahkan hasil. Belakangan, sepertinya pihak polisi mulai mengendurkan aktivitas mereka terhadap kasus ini.

Di depan sana, seorang pemuda yang sangat merindukan Temari, berdiri. Jemari kananya mencengkram kuat piala sebagai tanda penghargaan siswa terbaik di Konohagakuen. Lututnya bergetar antara malu berdiri di muka seluruh siswa dan guru, atau karena tenaganya yang mengendur akibat ingatannya kembali pada sosok gadis yang ia cintai.

"Sebagai pelajar terbaik aku dedikasikan ini untuk sahabatku yang menghilang sampai saat ini, Temari." Ujarnya lantang dari balik mimbar.

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar menggema ke seluruh ruangan aula. Beberapa tangis mulai pecah saat Shikamaru mengingat sahabat mereka hilang di hari yang mereka nanti. Begitupula Ino, air mukanya sedih. Padahal, dengan jelas pihak kepolisian tak menyalahkannya atas kasus hilangnya Temari, namun beberapa teman mulai menyingkirkannya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Sementara Itachi, posisinya tak seburuk Ino. Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan kasus Temari.

"Seharusnya ia berada disini bersama kita, seharusnya ia bisa naik ke panggung untuk mengambil toga kelulusan. Harusnya ia dapat membuat album kelulusan bersama kita, tertawa bahagia bersama di momen yang sudah lama dinantikan sejak menginjakan kaki ke SMA konohagakuen ini." Tetes bening membasahi pipinya. Peduli apa jika orang-orang mengatainya cengeng. Pada faktanya, ia memang merindukan tawa gadis pujaannya itu,

"..., 6 tahun aku menyukainya. Temari, Tunggulah aku di surga. Aku mencintaimu." Ia mengutarakan kejujuran hatinya. Tak ada riuh tepuk tangan seperti awal ia membuka pidatonya sebagai siswa terbaik. Hampir seluruh kepala dihadapannya menunduk, berkabung atas ketidakhadiran Temari bersama mereka.

"Shikamaru bersabarlah!" Choji menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu setelah ia kembali ke kursinya. Sudut matanya tampak ikut basah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan sahabatnya di muka.

Rasa bahagia memang menyelimuti seluruh siswa akan kelulusan mereka. Namun rasa hambar hadir di penghujung acara, bahkan hingga acara dibubarkan. Ulah Shikamaru memang menyentuh titik simpati dari seluruh orang yang mengikuti acara.

"Shikamaru!"

Dua pria bertubuh tegap menyambutnya di depan pagar. Sosok yang dalam seminggu ini sering ia temui, Hatake Kakshi dan Sarutobi Asuma –penyidik kasus Temari.

"Kami menemukan Temari." Ujar Kakashi setengah berbisik. Beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang mulai mendelik berusaha mencuri dengar apa yang disampaikan petugas kepolisian kepada Shikamaru.

Ia tak ingin keramaian itu menjadi gaduh akibat informasi yang baru saja mereka berikan. Membawa Shikamaru ke dalam mobil untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut adalah pilihan yang lebih baik daripada tetap berada di depan gerbang.

Air mukanya tak karuan, ia mendudukan diri di samping Asuma pada bangku belakang, sementara Kakashi mengendarai mobil melaju ke tempat dimana Temari berada.

"Kau ..., pasti mengalami hal yang berat." Ujar Asuma membuka percakapan. Ia berusaha mengartikan ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Shikamaru.

"Ya, kehilangan sama artinya dengan kiamat." Jemarinya menatap hampa pada telapak tangan yang sering menggenggam tangan sahabat tercintanya itu.

Kakashi melirik, selebihnya tak bergabung dalam pembicaraan. Asuma juga begitu, melanjutkan pembicaraan sepertinya mengundang kesedihan tersendiri bagi Shikamaru.

Masih berada di satu daerah. Mobil yang mereka kendarai melewati beberapa gang kecil hingga masuk ke jalan tanah yang kelihatannya mengarah ke dalam hutan. Beberapa pohon besar dan rindang menyambut mereka. Makin ke ujung, pepohonan semakin lebat. Tak jauh kedalam, sudah terlihat ramai akan beberapa kendaraan milik polisi, rumah sakit, bahkan infotaiment. Disana juga terlihat mobil Karura –ibu Temari. Penuh sesak mengelilingi rumah pohon yang diatasnya telah naik beberapa polisi dan tim forensik.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari dalam mobil. Berjajar bersisian menatap kegiatan dari ujung, karena mendekat sepertinya mustahil. Penuh sesak membuat ujung hutan itu sedikit ramai. Ada suara tangis yang pecah jauh dibawah rumah pohon, tampaknya keluarga Temari.

"Di dalam rumah pohon itu ...," Ujar Kakashi pelan, "Temari membusuk." Sambungnya hati-hati. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Asuma yang berada di sisi lain Shikamaru juga menatapnya.

"Ini memang kasus yang rumit, sungguh profesional. Bahkan anjing pelacak sulit untuk mendekati rumah pohon yang disekitar mayat ditaburi wewangian seperti itu." Menyimpulkan apa yang mereka dapat, Asuma membenarkan keterangan Kakashi.

Iris hitamnya menatap tajam pada kegiatan yang terjadi di atas sana. Nafasnya memburu, matanya berair memerah. Tangannya makin terkepal saat melihat seorang gadis memakai masker memberi lambaian pada beberapa orang yang berada di bawah. Sepertinya tim forensik bersama beberapa polisi di atas rumah pohon berhasil menyelesaikan tugas mereka dan akan menurunkan jenazah Temari.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA!" Rahangnya terkatup keras usai memperingatkan.

Beberapa kepala mulai memperhatikan ke arah sumber suara. Merasa suasana tak membaik, Kakashi dan Asuma segera mendorong Shikamaru masuk ke dalam mobil.

"K –KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTERIKU!" Teriak Karura murka. Suaranya terdengar habis akibat meraung menangisi Temari ,sejak pagi mayatnya ditemukan. Tubuh rentannya berlari mendekati mobil patroli yang Kakashi bawa. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menggedor keras kaca jendela yang telah terkunci rapat dari dalam.

Merasa ada yang ingin ia sampaikan, Shikamaru melewati tubuh Asuma dengan lengannya yang meraih kunci jendela. Ia menurunkan kaca hingga seperempat.

"Kau! Jangan membawanya dari sana! Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya!" ucapnya kasar pada ibu Temari yang sudah lama ia kenal.

"KAU GILA! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA HIDUP DIATAS KEMATIAN PUTERIKU!"

"Mati katamu! TEMARI TIDAK MATI!" Pekiknya dari dalam mobil. Sementara Asuma berusaha menjauhkannya dari jendela, "Kau yang gila membuatnya hidup seperti orang mati!"

"Kakashi jalankan mobilnya!" Perintah Asuma mulai cemas, tenaga kuat Shikamaru yang berusaha mencengkram jendela seperti kerasukan sesuatu. Belum lagi situasi di luar mobil memanas.

Mesin mobil menderu, Shikamaru merasakan dirinya akan dibawa jauh dari Temari, "Hentikan!" perintahnya menatap Kakashi murka, "Mereka akan membawa Temari!" air mukanya panik.

Namun mobil melaju kencang meninggalkan keriuhan yang terjadi antara Karura dan Shikamaru.

"Maaf, Nak ... tapi ini tidak benar." Asuma mengunci pergelangan tangan Shikamaru dengan borgol, "Jika bukan dari buku harian Temari yang selalu menulis tempat yang sering kalian datangi, rasanya kami tidak akan menemukannya." Irisnya melirik tipis, menatap pemuda yang ia bawa meraung dalam tangisan.

"Kau pasti sangat pintar, menutupi pembunuhan dengan rapi. Bahkan sulit dilacak." Kakashi ikut berargumen. Ia menginjak gas lebih dalam saat mobil patroli mereka telah keluar dari gang kecil menuju jalan besar, "..., Tim forensik menemukan pisau yang digunakan untuk membunuh Temari dan hanya ada sidik jarimu, Shikamaru." Lanjutnya.

"Kembali," Serunya terisak, "Mereka akan mengubur Temari." Suaranya parau akibat meneriaki Karura.

"Sebenarnya, mengapa kau membunuhnya?" Rasa heran mengguruinya, mengingat bagaimana Shikamaru sangat tertekan saat pertama kejadian Temari menghilang.

Iris hitamnya berpaling menatap Asuma, "Aku tidak membunuhnya!" serunya tegas, "Aku hanya membuatnya bisa abadi bersamaku selamanya!"

Ia tersentak, siswa terbaik dihadapannya tidak mungkin memiliki gangguan jiwa. Tapi matanya tak berbohong saat mengatakan tujuan membuat Temari abadi bersamanya. Sementara Kakashi mengawasi dari kaca spion.

"Kita harus kembali kesana." Ulangnya lagi, "Mereka akan mengubur temari. Wanita gila itu pasti menguburnya. Hanya aku yang akan menjaganya selamanya ..., setelah kelulusan ini kami berencana hidup bersama."

Tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan, menatap Shikamaru dalam rasa kasihan tidak setimpal dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Shikamaru, seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Bersahabat dengan Temari sejak keduanya masuk SMP. Membunuh sahabatnya sendiri atas dasar cinta. Sepertinya dunia akan segera berakhir.

Tampaknya pemuda itu tak peduli akan apa yang ada dihadapannya nanti. Ia hanya menangis, mengutuk orang-orang yang membawa mayat Temari dari rumah pohon milik mereka berdua.

_Dia gila, pasti sudah gila. Memiliki rencana hidup dengan mayat yang sudah sangat jelas tak bernyawa dan membusuk. Tak ada rasa bersalah, telah membunuhnya. Rasa sedihnya hanya karena orang-orang membawa mayat gadis itu. Dia gila. Pasti gila. _Kakashi menatapnya singkat sebelum akhirnya menghentikan mobil di lahan parkir rumah tahanan.

.

.

.

"TEMARI...!" Shikamaru berteriak dibawah guyuran hujan yang kian menderas. Beberapa kali ia teriakan nama itu, namun sang pemilik nama tak kunjung keluar.

Ia memutuskan menaiki pohon yang cabangnya dapat mengantarnya pada ujung balkon kamar Temari. Dengan usaha yang tidak mudah, akibat guyuran hujan yang membuat kulit pohon menjadi licin, ia berhasil menemui sosok yang ia panggil sedari tadi.

"Shika ada apa?" Temari panik, menyadari Shikamaru berada di luar balkon. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu dan menarik sahabatnya itu masuk ke kamarnya. Untungnya, saat ini memang hanya ia yang berada di dalam rumah.

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ujarnya tegas. Air mengalir dari ujung rambutnya yang basah. Tak terbedakan lagi mana guyuran hujan atau tetesan air mata.

Temari menghela nafas berat, ia meraih handuk miliknya dan mengusap pelan mengeringkan rambut sahabatnya, "Maaf Shika, kau sudah tahu aku tak akan bisa menerimamu"

Ingatannya kembali akan perintah Sabaku Rei –Ayahnya, untuk menyusulnya ke luar negeri. Disana seorang pengusaha muda akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Bohong, jika ia mengatakan keinginan sejak kecilnya adalah bersekolah ke luar negeri. Belum lagi Karura yang hanya mengharapkan uang perceraian lebih banyak. Ya, kedua orang tuanya telah bercerai 4 tahun belakangan. Sang ayah yang pergi ke luar negeri bersama kedua adiknya, dan tinggallah ia hanya bersama sang Ibu.

Mati-matian ia menahan diri untuk tetap tinggal bersama Karura. Kepedulian dan kekhawatiran jika sang ibu kesepian tidak terbayar. Sang ibu hanya peduli pada karirnya. Mendengar mantan suaminya meminta perjodohan untuk puteri mereka, ia hanya menyetujui dengan perjanjian uang tunjangan perceraian yang lebih tinggi.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Temari. Kabur meninggalkan ibunya sudah terlambat. Mendekat ke rangkulan sang ayah juga membuatnya dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal, demi perusahaan dan bisnis keluarga.

Jauh bahkan tanpa menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan, Shikamaru selalu menyadari kegundahan hati sahabatnya itu. Belakangan, kelulusan membuatnya murung karena khawatir akan masa depannya.

CRASH!

"Maaf Temari, aku tak ingin kau pergi, apalagi melihatmu menikah dengan orang lain. Aku tak akan rela! Sampai mati aku hanya mencintaimu!" jemarinya yang mencengkram pisau mulai basah akibat darah segar yang mengalir deras dari perut Temari.

"Kau yang menulisnya bukan? Aku sudah tahu dari awal, kertas itu memiliki jejak tulisan tangan sebelumnya, tentang pelajaran kelas kita. Dan itu tulisan mu." Masih dalam suara normal, ia dapat berujar sembari mengusap rambut sahabatnya agar cepat kering.

"..., Aku tak bisa melawan keinginan ayahku" suaranya mulai parau saat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan darah akibat tusukan yang semakin di perdalam Shikamaru, "Seperti ini mungkin lebih baik, aku tak akan beranjak ke luar negeri dan menikah dengan orang yang tak ku sukai."

Tenaganya melemah, Shikamaru masih tak menarik pisaunya dari perut Temari. Ia masih seksama mendengarkan penuturan pujaan hatinya. Sementara tubuh Temari mulai kehilangan tenaga, kedua tangannya bertaut di belakang leher Shikamaru. sebelum akhirnya merapatkan diri, ia mencium pelan bibir ranum sahabatnya yang telah membiru akibat hujan yang mengguyurnya, "Aku mencintaimu, aku ... m –menunggumu, Shi –Shika."

Chapter 2/ **The End**

* * *

Terima kasih telah mengikuti cerita ini hingga akhir, Nachi hanya menjelaskan secara singkat. Selebihnya pembaca bisa menebak sesuai keinginan hati masing-masing. Maaf jika jauh dari ekspektasi pembaca. Tapi sedari awal Nachi sudah berapi-api menjadikan Shikamaru Pembunuh, meskipun ditengah jalan menuju akhir terpikir ulang bagaimana jika Temari dibuat membunuh dirinya sendiri saja. Ah sudahlah, hawa pembunuh Nachi sedang mengalir/ maafkan Author, Shika/ Peluk Shika

Untuk shikatema lovers, Yusviracchi, fatiya, Akiyama Yuki, , anisajiro, Sabaku Yuri, CharLene Choi, tukang cuci mata, Nu shi Hottest Queens, AI Fukai Mori, FyCha, Terima kasih banyaaaakk sudah mengikuti dan memberikan reviews kepada Nachi. Sungguh sangat berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya/ sungkem / =)

Always Wait You/RnR?/Sankyu/The End.


End file.
